Stargate Destinée
by Effijy
Summary: Sam agit bizarrement, serait-ce les conséquences de la dernière mission d'SG1? Comment le Colonel Oneill va-t-il réagir? Heureusement Daniel et Teal'c assurent leurs arrières, comme toujours! [Jack - Sam]
1. Jack

**Voici une petite fic toute mignonne qui m'est venue il y a quelques temps en me refaisant la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **La scène se passe après l'épisode "Sous la glace" (saison 4 épisode 10). _Si si vous vous souvenez : celui ou SG1 est emprisonnée sous un dôme de glace à travailler dans une espèce d'usine alors qu'on a substitué leur souvenirs!_  
**

Le major Carter n'était pas à l'heure pour passer la porte, elle qui était toujours en avance ; et le colonel O'neill était inquiet de ces quelques minutes de retard, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait du.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Sam est toujours la première d'habitude!? demanda Daniel, exposant par là une évidence une fois de plus.

\- Peut être est-elle humaine après tout! ? Plaisanta O'neill tachant de ne montrer à personne que le plus petit doute quant au bien être de son second lui tordait les entrailles.

-Le major Carter est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain depuis que Jolinar a quitté son esprit. Dit Teal'c en relevant son sourcil.

Enfin, la jeune femme fit son apparition dans la salle d'embarquement, son sac sur une seule épaule, son casque la main...quelque chose clochait. Elle s'avança vers O'neill :

\- Désolée mon colonel, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Vous allez bien Major ? ? demanda O'neill.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien Monsieur répondit-elle.

-Parce que vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette en ce moment. Déclara le Colonel se demandant si la baisse de régime de Carter avait la même origine que ses propres nuits blanches.

\- Oui vous êtes toute pâle! ajouta Daniel.

-Je vais très bien! J'ai été un peu malade ces derniers jours, c'est vrai, mais je suis tout fait capable de partir en mission! dit -elle d'un ton vexé en coiffant son casque et partant d'un pas décidé vers la porte des étoiles.

Le Colonel O'neill regarda ses deux compagnons, haussa les épaules et leur fit signe de la suivre. 30 secondes plus tard, Teal'c retenait de justesse un Major Carter qui venait de s'évanouir.

En salle de briefing

Messieurs Salua Fraiser.

\- Docteur, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda le Général Hammond.

\- Le Major Carter ne semble pas avoir complètement récupéré de la captivité de SG1 sur la planète de glaces, je recommande une semaine de repos Monsieur .

\- Juste de la fatigue? Ne put s'empêcher de demander O'neill.

D'après votre rapport Colonel, les rations que l'on vous donnait dans cette usine n'étaient pas très copieuses, surtout pour le Major répondit le médecin. C'est certainement la cause de son anémie.

\- C'est vrai que votre copine n'y allait pas de main morte avec elle! dit O'neill à Daniel sur un ton de reproche.

Devant les yeux ébahis de Daniel et pour couper court l'immanquable dispute qui allait suivre, le Général Hammond prit la parole :

\- Très bien SG1 prendra cette semaine de vacances qui a trop longtemps été repoussée dès maintenant, rompez!

Jack O'neill n'avait rien contre des vacances au contraire, mais il préférait en choisir la date : cette période rigoureuse de l'hiver n'était pas la meilleure pour se rendre dans son chalet du Minnesota. Il resterait donc à Colorado Springs. Mais pas question de quitter la base sans prendre des nouvelles de Carter, il passa donc son laboratoire en sortant de la salle de briefing.

\- Carter? ? Appela-t-il

Aucune réponse, le laboratoire de la jeune femme était vide et, de façon assez surprenante, rangé, comme si aucune expérience n'était en cours.

\- Syler? s'exclama O'neill alors que le sergent passait dans le couloir. Avez vous avez vu Carter?

\- Il me semble qu'elle a quitté la base il y a environ 1/4 d'heure, mon colonel. répondit l'officier.

Carter se conformait au repos forcé imposé par Fraiser! Jack O'neill commençait à douter du diagnostic de simple fatigue passagère... probablement sa paranoïa propos de Carter qui reprenait le dessus, elle avait probablement décidé d'en profiter pour aller voir son frère à Denver.

Deuxième jour de permission. O'neill avait déjà regardé près de deux saisons des Simpsons et si d'habitude il s'accommodait très bien de ce genre d'oisiveté, cette fois ci il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Il décida donc de faire un tour en voiture pour se calmer et se retrouva, _par hasard_ , devant la maison du major Carter. Sa voiture était garée dans l'allée, elle n'était donc pas Denver ; sentant la boule qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer les deux derniers jours grossir dans sa gorge le colonel gara sa Jeep pour aller sonner la porte de la maison.

-Carter, c'est moi O'neill, j'ai vu votre voiture je sais que vous êtes là entona-t-il devant l'absence de réponse du major.

Il entendit du bruit l'intérieur et bientôt une Sam Carter en jogging et robe de chambre entrebâilla la porte d'une main appuyant un mouchoir sur son nez de l'autre.

\- Mon colonel? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je passai par là... bredouilla le colonel en regardant les chaussures, les mains dans les poches, puis hésitant plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Vous allez bien Carter?

\- Je pense que j'ai attrapé grippe. répondit-elle D'ailleurs vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous si vous ne voulez pas l'attrape. ajouta-t-elle d'un regard décidésignifiant qu'elle n'accepterait aucune objection.

\- Très bien, prenez soin de vous dit le colonel en rebroussant chemin.

Avec un regard triste, Carter referma la porte. O'neill quant lui était de plus en plus mal l'aise : il aurait juré que les yeux rougis du major n'étaient pas dus une grippe mais plutôt que la jeune femme avait passé le plus clair des deux derniers jours à pleurer ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout c'était voir de la tristesse dans les grands yeux bleus de son second.

O'neill était d'une telle mauvaise humeur qu'il n'avait même pas le coeur son activité vacancière préférée, outre la pêche dans le Minnesotta : l'association parfaite canapé/bières/Simpsons.

Il faisait la vaisselle les dents serrées, évitant de trop penser la raison de sa colère. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas bien pourquoi il était en colère, ni contre qui.

La porte sonna, il échappa une assiette, jura et alla ouvrir.

\- Carter? dit-il, sa colère se transformant d'un coup en inquiétude. Vous n'êtes pas au fond de votre lit?

\- Je n'ai pas la grippe mon colonel, répondit-elle le regard grave.

\- Ah bon? dit-il pour gagner du temps pendant qu'il essayait de trouver la façon dont il convenait de réagir.

\- Il y a quelque chose... poursuivit le major hésitant. Quelque chose que vous devez savoir. conclut-t-elle maintenant résignée

La boule dans la gorge d'O'neill était alors prête exploser : quelque chose était arrivé quelque chose qui allait tout changer, elle était malade ou pour une raison ou une autre la chose qu'elle avait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Eh bien entrez Carter ? dit-il en se décalant avec galanterie, essayant toujours de gagner du temps.

\- Je préférerais rester dehors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient mon colonel . dit la jeune femme.

 _Pas bon_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Comme vous voulez fit-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

\- Hé bien voilà mon colonel, commença Carter d'une voix tremblante, je suis enceinte de 6 semaines.

Le coeur de Jack O'neill ne fit un bon! Elle n'était pas malade, rien de grave ne lui était arrivé elle était juste enceinte.

 _Enceinte?_ Pensa-t-il en relevant son regard vers elle. Elle le regardait comme si elle attendait une autre réaction de sa part.

 _Enceinte! Enceinte de_ _six semaines!_

Le colonel avait compris : son second était enceinte, et c'était lui, le père de l'enfant.


	2. Daniel

**La scène se passe après l'épisode point de non retour (saison 4 épisode 11) _(Celui où on voit Marty pour la première fois, mais ça change rien pour la fic!)_  
**

Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Depuis leur retour de congés, Sam semblait ailleurs. Elle avait l'air d'avoir récupéré mais elle semblait ailleurs. Pendant la mission aussi elle n'avait pas semblé elle même ; ils n'étaient pas habitué à opérer sur Terre et lui aussi trouvait toujours un peu bizarre d'enquêter sur le sol américain. Tout de même, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; le Docteur Daniel Jackson décida donc qu'il était temps de prendre des nouvelles d'un certain major.

« - Bonjour Sam » dit-il en entrant dans le laboratoire de l'officier.

« - Daniel » répondit-elle avec un sourire en décalage avec la détresse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il savait que le militaire ne se confirait pas d'elle même ; l'aptitude de ses collègues, à cacher au maximum leurs sentiments personnels l'avait toujours déconcerté. Feignant la nonchalance, Daniel fit quelques pas puis prit un siège. Sam, quant à elle, se doutait très certainement de ses intentions.

« - Daniel, je... » commença-t-elle.

« -Vous allez bien? » coupa l'archéologue.

« - Moi? » fit Carter faussement surprise, « bien entendu pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

« - Voyons Sam » reprit Daniel « nous nous connaissons assez pour que je sache que quelque chose ne va pas ».

Carter regarda ses pieds une minute, visiblement rassemblant son courage et cherchant ses mots.

« - Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour moi » lâcha-t-elle

« - Nous revenons de vacances! » répondit Daniel sans comprendre.

« - Je le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses » poursuivit-elle « le général Hammond vient de m'en donner la permission ».

« - Je ne peux pas vous convaincre de trouver une autre solution? Peut-être qu'en en parlant... » fit Daniel.

Sam les larmes aux yeux prit Daniel dans ses bras en disant :

« - Merci Daniel, mais ça ira ».

Cette fois il en était sûr, il y avait bien un problème. Et c'était pire qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné : Sam prenait un congé pour raisons personnelles d'une durée indéterminée! Son remplacement était déjà envisagé, on parlait d'un canadien, très irritant à ce qu'il avait entendu dire. SG1 sans le major Carter, il n'osait y penser... Jack devait savoir le fin de mot de l'histoire, il était d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour empêcher ce désastre.

Il le trouva au gymnase s'entraînant à la boxe avec Teal'c. Le jaffa, les bars levés devant lui et les mains gantées de mousses encaissait sans broncher les coups d'un O'neill visiblement furibard. Ce n'allait pas être une conversation facile.

«- Euh...Jack? » se risqua l'archéologue.

« - Quoi?! » rétorqua celui-ci en cessant son entraînant à contre coeur.

« - Je me disais qu'on devrait parler...du remplaçant de Sam » poursuivit Daniel,

« - Qui ça? » rugit O'neill.

« - Suite au départ du major Carter pour Denver, l'Air force va certainement vous demander d'intégrer un autre membre à SG1 O'neill » intervint Teal'c.

« - Denver?! » lâcha le colonel entre ses dents.

« - Oui » reprit Daniel, « Sam a laissé entendre qu'elle allait probablement demander une affectation là bas pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait quitter le programme... »

Avant que Daniel ait pu finir sa phrase, un colonel O'neill cette fois tout à fait furieux jetait ses gants de boxe au sol et quittait la salle sans autre explication.

C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il soupçonnait bien que ce genre de problème leur pendait au nez : il avait rencontré suffisamment de versions alternatives de Sam et connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour ne pas avoir besoin des résultats d'un test Zatarc pour savoir ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Pourtant, il avait toujours pensé que lorsque les choses évolueraient enfin, ils auraient trouvé une façon de s'en sortir. Comment deux militaires surentraînés, pouvant faire face à m'importe quelle situation et ayant sauvé plusieurs fois le monde ne trouvaient rien de mieux que la fuite et le déni quand il s'agissait de leur vie personnelle?

« - Colonel, que s'est-il passé? » demanda Hammond.

« - Ces gens sont des primitifs » répondit O'neill d'un ton absent.

« - Donc vous êtes juste partis sans même prendre contact? » poursuivit le général interloqué

« - Nous avons effectué une reconnaissance à distance général Hammond » répondit Teal'c « une fois que avions déterminé que le peuple de P4X576 ne nous serait d'aucune utilité dans notre lutte contre les Goa'uld nous sommes rentrés à la base. »

Le général Hammond visiblement décontenancé regarda les 3 membres de sa meilleure équipe d'un air de reproche qui devint bientôt un air il compatissant puis reprit :

« - Messieurs, notre mission, outre la formation d'alliances militaires, consiste également à prendre contact avec des cultures moins avancées, SG8 retournera donc sur cette planète. SG1 quant à elle restera sur Terre jusqu'à l'arrivée du Docteur Mc Kay dans quelques jours ».

A la surprise de tous, le colonel O'neill quitta la salle de briefing sans même une objection. Teal'c leva un sourcil et Daniel, qui n'avait pas quitté le colonel des yeux de tout le briefing, était de plus en plus inquiet.

SG1 avait interrompu ses missions depuis 5 jours et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus bizarre : le général Hammond semblait plus préoccupé qu'à l'habitude ; Teal'c était comme un lion en cage et avait manifestement besoin d'air pur, quant au colonel O'neill il avait opté pour l'auto punition puisqu'il restait enfermé dans son bureau à rédiger des rapports en retard. Daniel quand à lui relisait depuis environ la 10ème fois le même paragraphe d'un texte babylonien quand il décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et se dirigea vers le mess.

Il trouva le colonel O'neill devant la machine à café.

« - Bonjour Jack » lança-t-il.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un :

« -Fichue machine » suivit d'une série de coup de pied et de poing dans l'automate.

Doutant de l'issue du combat Daniel arrêta son ami :

« - Jack ça suffit comme ça calmez-vous! »

O'neill lui lança un regard noir que Daniel ignora en ajoutant :

« - Venez, je vous offre une bière en ville ».

Une heure plus tard chez O'mailley's.

Daniel Jackson venait de réussir ce que peu jusqu'ici étaient parvenus à accomplir : tirer les vers du nez d'un commando des Forces Spéciales, mais il était trop atterré par le résultat pour savourer sa victoire.

« - Et vous l'avez laissée repartir comme ça, sans rien dire?! » s'exclama-t-il

« - A vrai dire Daniel » répondit O'neill agacé « je ne vois pas dire ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire en pareil circonstance ».

« - Vous ne voyez pas? » s'étonna l'archéologue avec vigueur.

« - C'est compliqué... » bredouilla le colonnel.

Daniel face au calme désarmant de son ami ajouta :

« - Jack, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, je suis sûr que le général Hammond comprendra ».

Son ami n'ayant pas vraiment l'air convaincu il poursuivit :

« - Franchement, j'ai toujours trouvé cette règle complètement stupide... »

« - Daniel, je n'ai que faire du règlement » le coupa O'neill

« - Oh...et bien où est le problème? » demanda l'archéologue décontenancé par cette réaction.

« - Je vous l'ai dit c'est compliqué » repris le militaire.

« - Il n'y a rien de bien sorcier » dit Daniel « la question est même plutôt simple : vous allez avoir un enfant, allez vous continuer de faire l'autruche ou vous s'occuper de lui? »

« - La dernière fois que je me suis occupé d'un enfant, les choses ne se sont pas tellement bien terminées je vous le rappelle » répondit O'neill.

Celle là, l'archéologue aurait du la voir venir.


	3. Teal'c

En salle de briefing.

« - Colonel O'neill » s'écria le général Hammond « j'ai excusé votre comportement jusqu'à maintenant mais s'en est trop, je vous prierais de vous reprendre afin d'accueillir le nouveau membre de SG1 de la façon dont tout officier supérieur est tenu de le faire et... »

« - Oh je vous en prie mon général » coupa l'officier « ce type se fiche de nous ! Il aurait du être là i jours ! S'il a mieux à faire, moi je dis tant mieux. »

« - COLONEL ! » reprit Hammond visiblement agacé « la nouvelle composition de SG1 a été arrêtée et il faudra bien vous y faire ! »

« - Non » répondit simplement O'neill

Hammond, surpris, s'arrêta un instant puis continua :

« - Si vous le prenez comme ça je vous mets aux arrêts 3 jours, à la fin de ce délai, vous me direz si vous désirez toujours diriger cette équipe ou si je dois vous remplacer vous aussi ! »

Teal'c souleva un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu le général Hammond dans une telle colère. Il faut dire qu' O'neill avait dépassé les bornes et le jaffa sentait bien que le départ du major Carter était aussi difficile pour Hammond que pour eux. La situation était loin d'être satisfaisante, mais aucune solution ne semblait pouvoir arranger les choses.

Après le départ d'O'neill de la salle de briefing, Daniel Jackson agitant son index comme à chaque fois qu'il semblait raisonner tout haut s'adressa au général Hammond.

« -Mon général, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Hammond, manifestement toujours furieux, acquiesça et l'archéologue reprit :

« - Seriez vous d'accord pour que Teal'c accompagne le colonel, disons en 'excursion' ? »

Teal'c aurait volontiers levé un second sourcil !

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension du général, Daniel fit sa moue qui disait « faites moi confiance vous comprendrez plus tard » (décidément même si les Tau'ris utilisaient énormément de mots ceux-ci étaient rarement suffisants!) avant de poursuivre :

« - Autre chose mon général, corrigez moi si je me trompe mais lorsque le personnel militaire rompt un protocole sous l'influence d'une technologie alienne, on ne lui en tient pas rigueur ? »

« - Si c'était le cas, la plupart du personnel de cette base devrait faire ses valises Docteur, moi compris» répondit Hammond.

« - Donc si on suit ce raisonnement, les conséquences de cette rupture de protocole ne sauraient être répréhensibles et conduire ses auteurs en cour martiale ou induire un autre châtiment quel qu'il soit ? » demanda encore Jackson

« - En effet, le Président prononce automatiquement une amnistie et ordonne des mesures pour que toutes les conséquences dommageables soient rectifiées sans sanction pour les fautifs » dit Hammond

« - Et si les conséquences en question ne sont pas...dommageables ? » se risqua Daniel

« - Et bien alors tant mieux ! » rétorqua le général

« - Serait-il possible d'avoir ce 'tant mieux' par écrit Monsieur ? » demanda le Dr Jackson.

A ces mots Hammond, ayant sans doute comprit comme Teal'c que l'archéologue avait un plan, se leva et distribua ses ordres :

« - Teal'c, vous conduirez le colonel en 'excursion', en attendant Docteur Jackson, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau ».

Teal'c se leva et inclina la tête en fermant les yeux pendant que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Hammond, apparemment, il partait en 'excursion' ; peu importe ce que cela signifiait.

Teal'c, impassible conduisait sur une autoroute embrumée.

« -Teal'c ! Vous êtes devenu fou ? » demanda une voix qui venait de la banquette arrière.

« - Pas du tout O'neill » répondit-il « le général Hammond m'a ordonné de vous accompagner en excursion ».

« - Quoi ?! » répliqua un O'neill visiblement agacé et aux prises avec une migraine « et pourquoi m'avoir assommé puis ligoté à l'arrière de ma propre voiture ? »

« - Vous étiez peu enclin à suivre cet ordre O'neill » expliqua Teal'c

« - Oh ça suffit ! Garez vous maintenant et détachez moi » ordonna le colonel

« - C'est impossible O'neill : nous n'avons pas encore atteint notre destination » dit le Jaffa avec un léger sourire cette fois.

« - Quelle destination ? » commença O'neill qui ajouta un « Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que Daniel vous a raconté ? » en voyant un panneau routier indiquant « Denver »

« - Le docteur Jackson a fait état d'une situation non résolue entre vous et le major Carter. Selon lui, c'est la cause de votre comportement erratique des derniers jours » expliqua Teal'c.

« - Ben voyons » maugréa O'neill

Teal'c après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Marc Carter sur le perron de celui-ci retourna à la Jeep du colonel O'neill qui était toujours ligoté sur la banquette arrière. Il tira de sa poche un téléphone portable et composa un numéro :

« - Daniel Jackson » dit-il « il semble que le major Carter soit partie en mission secrète : apparemment elle aurait décommandé sa visite chez son frère sous le faux prétexte de réparer la canne à pêche d'un ami ».

« - Nom de Dieu » coupa O'neill « en cette saison ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a dans la tête ! »

Teal'c, à qui une subtilité culturelle Tau'ri semblait encore une fois faire défaut, leva un sourcil. Le colonel O'neill tendant les mains vers le téléphone puis jurant en réalisant qu'il avait toujours les mains liées retomba sur le dossier de la banquette arrière puis dit entre ses dents tout en se redressant :

« - Mettez le haut parleur voulez-vous ».

Teal'c s'exécuta et O'neill distribua immédiatement ses ordres :

« - Daniel, réservez moi tout de suite un vol pour le Minnesota ; Teal'c quand à vous détachez moi tout de suite et conduisez moi à l'aéroport ».

« - Euh Jack ? » intervint la voix de Daniel Jackson

« - Quoi encore ? » rétorqua celui-ci

« - Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de connexion internet dans le Minnesota ? » demanda l'archéologue.

« - C'est un chalet de pêche Daniel ! » s'agaça O'neill.

« - Très bien, alors faites moi le plaisir de consulter vos mails avant de décoller » ajouta Daniel Jackson « le Président a fait passé un nouveau mémo et... »

« - Si ça peut vous faire plaisir » dit O'neill finissant ainsi la conversation.

Teal'c doutant que le Président n'écrive lui même les mémos ni même les adresse par email leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil. Décidément, ces derniers jours avaient été très bizarres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait faire demi tour à la Jeep de son supérieur et prenait la direction de l'aéroport.


	4. Sam

Le major Samantha Carter se sentait vidée, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait rendu sa liberté à son petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tôt.

Diverses pensées lui trottaient dans la tête mais c'était comme si elle était incapable de se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elles, d'en capter le concept et de commencer à résoudre ce qui la préoccupait. Elle qui n'avait jamais reculé devant la complexité d'un raisonnement ou d'une théorie semblait incapable de penser de façon linéaire. Le colonel O'neill aurait sans doute trouvé cette idée inquiétante...ou pensé qu'elle était humaine après tout ! Imaginer la réaction de son supérieur face à ses divagations personnelles la fit sourire un instant mais cette énergie positive disparut bien vite… Non!Eelle avait fini de pleurer! Si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était bien de celle là.

Elle n'en voulait pas au colonel O'neill, certes, elle aurait sans doute préféré une autre réaction de sa part. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu dire qui changerait la situation ? Beaucoup aurait estimé qu'elle avait tout les droits d'être en colère ; et elle l'était ! Simplement pas contre lui, plutôt contre elle même, contre le monde entier, contre le destin, et peut être un peu aussi contre l'armée.

C'était une colère irrationnelle, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle se sentait abandonnée par cette institution qui lui avait si longtemps servi de famille et qu'elle était contrainte de quitter. Bien sûr Janet n'avait pas compris quand elle le lui avait dit : elle lui avait expliqué en long et en large comment une mère célibataire pouvait trouver des solutions pour continuer de travailler au SGC et elle s'était laissée convaincre de prendre simplement un congé pour l'instant.

Seulement son amie ne savait pas tout et Sam ne pouvait supporter l'idée de continuer sa vie comme si l'enfant qu'elle portait était celui de n'importe qui, continuer de faire partie de SG1 serait insupportable à ses yeux dans ces conditions.

Pourtant ne plus revoir l'équipe tous les jours, ne plus Le revoir tous les jours, lui était presque aussi insupportable. C'était comme si elle perdait sa famille et c'était quelque part vraiment le cas.

Sans parler de son père qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus aussi souvent et qui ferait certainement tout pour connaître l'identité du père de l'enfant...

La seule personne qui lui restait en dehors du programme Stargate était son frère. Le seul à qui elle pourrait faire appel à partir de maintenant. Celui à qui elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'expliquer que sa grossesse allait l'obliger mettre fin à sa carrière et que l'identité du père de son enfant devait rester secrète. Il pesterait contre l'armée et maudirait tous ceux ayant une vague connexion avec l'Air Force et elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force d'affronter cette discussion pour l'instant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir ici et d'entrer par effraction dans le chalet où elle avait été plusieurs fois invitée. Par moins 10°, c'était sans doute une façon inconsciente de boucler la boucle : après tout, c'était dans une crevasse polaire que tout avait commencé, du moins pour elle, c'était sous la terre d'une planète affrontant une aire glacière que tout avait basculé ; alors quoi de plus normal que d'honorer une vieille invitation dans un chalet sous la neige afin de mettre un point final à l'histoire avant de passer à autre chose ?

Le major Carter fut réveillé par un bruit sourd. Au début elle pensait que le feu en face d'elle avait craqué mais elle réalisa qu'on frappait à la porte. Étonnée, elle alla ouvrir :

« - Mon colonel ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« - Carter ? » répondit celui-ci.

« - Pourquoi frappez vous à la porte de votre propre chalet ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« - Apparemment quelqu'un l'a loué sans m'en avertir » ironisa-t-il.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle se décala pour lui laissez la place d'entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, regardant le feu brûler sans rien dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle décida de briser la glace :

« - Mon colonel, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle

« - Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que vous ne devenez pas folle, ici toute seule à des kilomètres du moindre ordinateur » répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Elle esquissa un sourire, Dieu que cette façon d'aborder toute situation avec nonchalance et humour allait lui manquer.

« - Mon colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas » reprit-elle « personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous le promet ».

Comme il ne disait rien elle poursuivit :

« - Mon ancien professeur de physique me tanne depuis des mois pour que le rejoigne au laboratoire du CERN, en Suisse. J'irai dès que j'aurais réglé ma situation avec l'armée ».

« - Vous avez déjà tout prévu » dit-il avec amertume.

« - C'est la meilleure façon d'éviter les questions » justifia-t-elle

« - Je comprends très bien que vous ne teniez pas à ce que j'interfère vu mes antécédents » lâcha-t-il.

Samantha Carter resta interdite, elle n'osait comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ! Si l'armée était toute sa vie, sa famille, il n'en avait pas toujours été de même pour le colonel O'neill ! Elle s'était égoïstement laissée aveuglée par sa propre situation sans une seconde considérer son point de vue !

« - Mon colonel » reprit-elle doucement « vous vous souvenez Merrine, Cassandra, et tous les autres enfants que vous avez pu aider en mission et ailleurs ? Ils vous adorent ! »

« - Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire » dit le colonel O'neill entre ses dents.

« - Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a rien de pire au monde qu'un enfant séparé d'un de ses parents, ou vice versa » répondit-elle.


	5. Faith

Environ 6 mois plus tard, bien du chemin avait été accompli. Grâce à Daniel et au général Hammond qui avaient fait officialiser et codifier l'usage présidentiel d'une « amnistie sur les faits sous emprise de technologie alienne et leurs conséquences», Jack O'neill pouvait assumer sa paternité sans faire face à la cour martiale et Sam n'avait pas eu à quitter le SGC.

Toutefois, si l'Air force intégrait depuis longtemps des femmes dans ses rangs, elle n'était pas prête à laisser l'une d'en elles en première ligne alors qu'elle était enceinte. Sam avait donc finalement renoncé à son grade de major et continué au sein de SG1 en tant que consultant civil de la même façon que Daniel. Enfin, aussi longtemps que le chef de l'équipe l'avait accepté (c'est à dire pas longtemps). Celui-ci c'était d'ailleurs assez vite installé chez l'ancien major afin de «l'aider dans les dernières semaines de sa grossesse ».

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieux, il avait même arrêté de faire des blagues et se comportait comme si quelque chose pouvait briser cette bulle de bonheur à tout moment. Le docteur Frasier s'en était même inquiétée mais finalement il avait été exemplaire durant l'accouchement.

Pour la première fois Teal'c et Daniel rendait visite à leurs amis et à leur nouveau né. Teal'c berçait l'enfant, ce qui donnait une image assez cocasse : un grand et fort Jaffa noir qui souriait au tout petit bébé blanc qui reposait dans ses bras. Le bébé se réveilla soudain en criant.

« - La délicatesse Jaffa ... » dit un O'neill qui avait enfin retrouvé son sens de l'humour et qui reprit sa fille des bras de son ami.

« - Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » intervint Daniel

« - Faith Carter O'neill » dit Sam

« - Comme 'espoir' en anglais ? » demanda le linguiste.

« - Plutôt 'destinée' » dit Jack l'air badin.

« - En arriver là » expliqua Sam « malgré la probabilité ridicule d'y parvenir, sachant que c'est certainement aussi le cas dans d'autres réalités, forcément on commence à croire qu'il y a autre chose en jeu... »

« - Ma fille » déclara Jack « juste un jour d'existence et elle a déjà réussi à réformer l'esprit le plus cartésien de la planète ! ».


End file.
